


Hunt

by Buttercup_Ali



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: #vampireAU #vampire #witch #AU #lesbian #lotsofsmut #dark #likeseriouslythisisdarkAF, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Trini Kwan, a witch, one of the best vampire hunters in the world wants nothing more than to kill Rita and every vampire that crosses her way. Well not every vampire. Not Kimberly Hart. Beautiful, beautiful Kimberly Hart.





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a novel that I read in high school called "Shattered Mirror" by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. Definitely the best vampire book you will ever read in your entire life but if you read it I recommend you read the entire series (Forest In The Night-->A Demon In My View-->Shattered Mirror). TW: For violence, dubious consent moments, and a lot of implied fuckery that I didn't want to outright say.

**Hunt**

 

In the darkness her eyes flash a bright shade of yellow and focus. Her target moves seamlessly through the crowd talking, interacting, smiling...hunting. She knows the exact moment when he has selected his victim. 

 

A young girl. Drunk. Dancing in the middle of the crowd, alone. He approaches her with a charming smile. She falls for it. They all do. They dance together for a while then he takes the victim around the back of the house. 

 

She snarls and follows them, hand on her golden knife. She finds them leaned up against the back of the house, not a single soul around them, his lips attached to her neck. She only has an instant to react as his fangs snap out ready to pierce into his victim's neck and she strikes. 

 

With inhuman speed she zooms at him and slams him so hard he goes flying into a tree. She's ready in an instant and he doesn't disappoint as he immediately stands into a low crouch and hisses viciously, his fangs bared and his eyes red with hunger. 

 

The victim screams and runs away and she shouldn't have looked. In that split second where she looked he sprints forward, grips her left arm and twists it so hard it snaps. 

 

She cries out as pain surges through her body. She has super strength and speed too but they have more. They are stronger and faster but she is smarter. 

 

_"That's your strength Trini,"_ her father used to say, _"it's so easy to get distracted by everything around us cause we aren't heartless monsters like them, we actually care but we mustn't. We must always remain strong and focused...and smart. They think with only their instincts and we think with our brains. Use it!"_

 

Trini bares her neck to the vampire with a smirk, her good hand closing around her golden knife. "You want a taste? Hmm? Witch's blood is so much better than human blood. It's sweeter. Euphoric. Come on taste it."

 

He growls overtaken by instinct leaning forward and licking her neck. She tries not to shudder in disgust and stays focused. He opens his mouth wide ready to strike and she spins with her knife ready. The knife stabs right into his heart and Trini pushes it in deeper until he staggers back and slams into the wall croaking loudly. 

 

"Where is Rita?" she growls putting her face right next to his. 

 

His breath is harsh and shuddering against her face. "I'll never tell you."

 

She twists the knife and he cries out. "Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't stand a chance." He grins viciously, blood pouring out from his mouth. "Just like your father."

 

She channels her power with a cry of distress. The knife flashes bright yellow and she shoves it deeper into his chest until he cries out and disintegrates into ash. 

 

"A witch is here!" 

 

She hears the voices coming from inside and focuses her senses. Seven of them. She doesn't stand a chance. Especially not with a broken arm. 

 

"I can sense her. Find her! Kill her!" 

 

Trini turns and runs with her super speed to the car. She jumps into the passenger seat yelling out, "go go go!" 

 

The tires squeal as they rub against the concrete and then they are leaving, fast. She is panting hard still holding the bloody, ashy golden knife trying to ignore the searing pain in her arm. 

 

"Your arm!" 

 

"Just take me to Billy, Jason," Trini snaps. 

 

Jason gulps. "When your mother finds out..."

 

"That's why we're going to Billy's so she won't," Trini says through gritted teeth. 

 

"How many vermin did you kill?" Jason says his lips curling into a small snarl. "Did you find Rita?"

 

Trini shakes her head. "I would have much more than a broken arm if I found Rita. I killed twelve vamps though. None of them would tell me where Rita was though. The last one caught me off guard." She lifts her hand to emphasize her point. 

 

Jason huffs. "Where is that sneaky bitch? I have been watching every ounce of cameras around the entire city looking for her and listening out for these vamp fests. Every time I pinpoint a location she could be you never find her." 

 

Trini kicks the dashboard in frustration. "Fuck! I just want that...bitch dead."

 

"I should go in with you and help you..."

 

"Jason we've had this discussion before," Trini says with a scoff. "You are human. Witches aren't even allowed to work with humans for that reason. You cannot defend yourself against vamps and I am not gonna let those...creatures kill my only friend."

 

Jason smirks. "So I'm your friend?"

 

Trini rolls her eyes. "Shut up." 

 

...

 

Billy looks at Trini in shock. "Trini you have to stop doing this."

 

Trini groans and rolls her eyes. "Can you fix me or not?"

 

"I'm a healer witch of course I can but you're coming here almost every night with new injuries," Billy says. "You can't keep being so reckless..."

 

"I didn't ask for your opinion Billy!"  

 

Billy sighs and gently grabs her broken arm. His hands illuminate bright blue and she winces as she feels the bone repair itself. "I only say this because I care about you Trini," Billy says softly. "I know that Rita tortured and killed your father. I know you want her dead. We all do but not at the expense of your life." 

 

Trini softens immediately. "I'm sorry Billy, I just... she tortured him for weeks. We were all looking for him and then she threw his body onto our front lawn. He had been fed on continuously by several vamps, whipped, tortured. And then before she killed him she carved her name into his arm like she does with all her victims. The image of my father lying there haunts me Billy. I see it in my dreams and in my waking moments. I can't rest. I can't move on until she's dead." 

 

Billy's hands return to normal and he moves Trini's repaired arm with ease. "There, all done. I can fix a broken bone and heal wounds Trini but there are some things I can't..."

 

"I know, I know Billy," Trini says cupping his face gently. "I understand the risks."

 

"I don't want you to die Trini," Billy says crying. 

 

"If me dying means Rita is dead too then it'll be worth it," Trini says pressing her forehead against Billy's. 

 

"Not for me Trini, not for me."

 

...

 

"School?" Trini says in annoyance. "Mom seriously?"

 

June snaps her eyes towards her angrily. "I will not have you be killed because of these nightly hunts you're doing."

 

"I've always been homeschooled mami I don't need school..."

 

"It's not about the actual school Trini, it's about keeping your mind focused on something else for once." 

 

"I want to keep my mind focused on this, Rita needs to die!" 

 

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!"

 

Trini steps back blinking in surprise. June starts crying hard. "I already lost your father I can't lose you too. You're all I have left Trinity. Your father was the best vampire hunter in the world and he couldn't defeat Rita. You're barely 17, not even to age of permanence yet and started hunting only two years ago, what makes you think you can defeat the oldest, strongest vampire that ever walked this earth? I just... I keep having nightmares of seeing you like that. Lifeless eyes staring at the sky, vamp bites everywhere, her name carved on your arm... I c-can't..."

 

She breaks down and Trini immediately hugs her. "No. Mom no that's not gonna happen okay?"

 

"Just promise you'll go to school, try to have a normal life, hunt in packs like the rest of the witches," June says. 

 

"The packs don't hunt Rita."

 

"Because they know even as a pack they cannot defeat her," June says. "Please Trini."

 

Trini sighs. "Okay mom. I'll go to school."

 

...

 

Angel Grove High School is absolute garbage. After being homeschooled her whole life she has to do her senior year in this hellhole. She sighs in annoyance and walks into the school. 

 

"Trini?" 

 

She turns and sees Billy. "Oh thank God, someone I know."

 

"June is making you come?" 

 

Trini rolls her eyes. "She wants me to focus on something else and not Rita."

 

"It's not a bad idea." 

 

Trini glares at Billy for a moment and is about to say something when someone interrupts, "Trini! Oh shit!" 

 

Jason runs up to them excitedly. "Are we hunting here?"

 

"No!" Billy says immediately his eyes wide. "Please no! The vampires here don't kill humans."

 

Trini and Jason snap their heads towards Billy and almost shout out at the same time, "there are vampires here!?"

 

Billy grips both of Trini's hands tightly. "They don't kill humans! Trini come on!"

 

"All vampires need to die," Trini spits out with a snarl. She opens her jacket and reveals her golden knife. 

 

"Trini! No please!" She ignores Billy's cries and marches on to her first class. 

 

...

 

English, History, and Math are a breeze. Trini already learned most of what they were teaching. She keeps her senses completely on all day but has not sensed a single vampire. Maybe they are so weak from feeding only from animals and blood banks that they are undetectable. In that case she will heed to Billy's advice and let them live. Vampires like that pose no threat. 

 

Vampires who feed on live humans are stronger and more dangerous. Even if they don't kill them they are still capable of killing if they choose to and Trini can't let those vamps live. But in that case Trini would be able to sense them easily and she hasn't.

 

It isn't until Biology class that she is hit with the wave. She is sitting in the back observing her classmates when she senses it. The vamp is strong which means it feeds on live humans but not as strong as party vamps so it doesn't kill. Trini scans the room and touches the knife under her jacket anxiously. Where is it? 

 

The moment she walks in Trini is absolutely breathless. Her hand releases the knife and she gasps. Her heart is thudding hard against her chest and she can't move. 

 

The vamp smiles and says hello to everyone and they cheerfully greet her. She's popular. And beautiful. So so beautiful. 

 

Trini stares openly as the vamp sits in the front laughing at something a jock says. She will sense her any minute. Vampires are not in tune with their senses as good as witches are but Trini is a strong witch it won't be long...

 

As if on cue the vamp tenses up and snaps her head to the back making direct eye contact with Trini. Trini doesn't see the little snarl that vamps usually give her when they realize she's a vampire hunter, but instead sees fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. 

 

"Kimberly Hart?" 

 

The vamp turns and raises her hand. "Here!" 

 

Kimberly Hart. That's her name. Kimberly Hart. When she hears Trini's last name she will probably fear her more. Her clan is the most powerful vampire hunting clan in the world. 

 

"Trinity Kwan?" 

 

Trini raises her hand with a firm, "Here." 

 

Kimberly looks at her again, eyes wide. Trini just keeps staring. After a moment Kimberly raises her hand and says, "Mr. Lockhart I left my textbook in Mrs. Bree's class may I go get it." 

 

"Go quickly please Ms. Hart." 

 

Kimberly is tense as she stands and basically runs out of the classroom. "Mr. Lockhart may I go to the bathroom please?" Trini says. 

 

"I just released Ms. Hart, when she comes back..."

 

"It's girl problems."

 

Mr. Lockhart immediately looks uncomfortable and Trini smirks. "Go."

 

Trini runs out quickly and sees Kimberly dashing with super speed into the bathroom. It's too fast for any human eye to see. Trini zooms in after her. The bathroom is empty except for Kimberly who is standing in front of a sink staring in the mirror. 

 

"You're here to kill me Kwan witch?" Kimberly turns to her, eyes sad. "Even though I don't kill. Cause you know that already. That I don't kill, but you're here anyways."

 

"And how do I know that someday you won't kill?" Trini says pulling out her knife. Her hand trembles slightly and for the first time since she started hunting she truly fears she won't be able to follow through with the kill. 

 

Kimberly backs away from her at the sight of the knife and gulps. "Because I've done it before and the guilt tears me up from the inside out. I can never kill again."

 

Trini zooms with super speed and slams Kimberly against the wall, body pressed flush against hers and blade of the knife firmly against her throat. "Then maybe I should kill you for your past crimes!" Trini snarls even though she could feel it's a total bluff. 

 

Kimberly looks at her sadly. "Maybe you should." 

 

Trini bares her neck suddenly and says, "go ahead bite." It's her trick. The blood of a witch so much more delicious than a humans no vampire can resist. They all fall and then she kills them in the moment of their strike.

 

Kimberly's breath hitches and Trini feels her body start to tremble. "Come on," Trini insists. "Witch blood is so much more delicious. Take a bite." 

 

Kimberly claws at the walls trembling hard and Trini sees her fangs pop out but she turns her head and grits out, "N-no."

 

Trini backs away in shock. "W-what did you say?" 

 

Kimberly turns away into the wall as if hiding away her vampire appearance. "No. I won't do it." 

 

Trini takes her knife and cuts her index finger watching Kimberly as the blood spills easily. Kimberly turns around suddenly and crumbles to the ground with eyes wide. "N-no no no," she says gripping her hair, forcing herself to look away. Trini sees how red her eyes are with hunger and sees how her instincts are trying to control her but she fights it. 

 

Trini puts away her knife and crouches down in front of her. "You are no threat," Trini says gently moving her bleeding finger to Kimberly's lips and touching it. Kimberly moans and sucks her finger in swiping her tongue around the digit before releasing it with a groan of pain. She didn't bite or continue to suck on the open wound on her finger. 

 

"Where can I find Rita?" Trini says. 

 

Kimberly's eyes widen in shock. "Y-you're hunting, R-Rita?"

 

"And vampires always know where Rita is even when they aren't a threat," Trini says taking out her knife once more. 

 

Kimberly gulps. "Death at your hand is much more merciful then death at hers."

 

Trini presses the blade to her neck and straddles her hips. "I can make it less merciful."

 

Kimberly looks into her eyes. The redness has dimmed down to a soft pink and her fangs have retracted. "You think I don't want Rita dead? She is the one who converted me and forced me to kill. But I've remained alive for three centuries by never crossing her. If I tell you where she is I'll be dead by tomorrow and so will my vampire brother."

 

"Vampire brother?" 

 

The door flies open and before Trini can think she is flying off of Kimberly and into the wall. The impact breaks the tile of the bathroom but Trini is unharmed. When she lands in a soft crouch and looks up she sees a tall Asian boy crouched in front of Kimberly protectively, fangs out and bared but looking like a little scared puppy. 

 

Immediately he starts pleading, "Please don't kill her. Please. She's all I have." 

 

Trini sighs and stands up. She puts the knife away and walks forward. The Asian vamp cowers away and Kimberly immediately tugs him behind her protectively. "He is Zack my vampire brother. Rita converted him too after making him watch her torture and kill his mother."

 

Trini freezes in her spot eyes wide. She shakes it off after a moment and crouches down in front of Kimberly. "So help me kill Rita. She did horrible things to both of you and to me. We can work together..."

 

"And die together," Kimberly says firmly gripping Zack's hand and standing up. "If you're gonna kill us do it already and if not let us go." 

 

Trini stands in front of them staring for a long moment, Zack looking scared and Kimberly with a brave determined face but her loud gulps gave away her fear. Trini steps aside and let's them pass but not without a warning, "If you ever kill someone or get in the way of my hunt of Rita you can be sure that I won't spare you." 

 

...

 

"Kimberly and Zack," Trini says jumping into Billy's window effortlessly scaring Billy so badly he nearly falls off the bed if it wasn't for Jason catching him. "Tell me about them."

 

"Ah you found them," Billy says standing up off the bed with wide eyes. "Please tell me you didn't kill them! They really are the strongest vamps in the school and they aren't a threat..."

 

"I know," Trini says raising up her cut finger. "She resisted my blood and the boy looked like he was gonna shit himself." 

 

Jason already has his computer out. "First and last name please."

 

"Kimberly Hart and Zack Taylor," Billy says. "They go to Angel Grove  every twenty years or so and sometimes they work around town. They are harmless." 

 

"Found them," Jason says with a grin. 

 

"Found them where?" Billy says. 

 

"Vamp web, it's a very dark interconnected web where we can find the entire history of vamps and Jason is a master of it," Trini says. "Let's hear it Jason." 

 

"Kimberly Ann Hart was born in India in the year 1720. Her mother gave birth to her in an alleyway and died of disease when she was seven. Kimberly lived on the streets after that struggling to survive until she reached 14 when they found her and sold her into slavery. She was sold to Rita using the pseudo name Ritanga, a royal princess of Russia. Kimberly was her slave for four years God knows what she did to her in that time but knowing Rita, nothing good. She converted Kimberly on her 18th birthday and trained her to become..."

 

When Jason cuts off with a gulp and wide eyes Trini steps forward. "What?" 

 

"The slayer."

 

Trini gasps and Billy immediately stammers, "T-the slayer? As in..."

 

"One of the greatest witch slayers of all time," Jason says. "Killed over seven hundred witches from the year 1738 to 1800 and then disappeared without a trace."

 

"I spared the life of the slayer!?" Trini cries kicking over one of Billy's chairs. "How could I have been so stupid!?"

 

"It was only up to 1800!" Billy says. "Rita forced her to, you know no one can say no to Rita." 

 

"He's right," Jason says. "Kimberly was the slayer up until 1800 when she escaped from Rita and started feeding off animals, blood banks, and volunteers. She hasn't killed a single person since." 

 

Trini grits her teeth and sits down on the bed. "And the other one, Zack?" 

 

"Taylor Zachary Son," Jason says, "Born in 1876 in China to Son Korina and an American man named Peter Taylor who was executed for that. Korina hid him from the authorities by asking help from Rita. We all know how deals with Rita end up. Korina and Zack were basically blood bags for Rita's coven until Zack turned 18 and Rita wanted him to join her coven. They fled China and managed to hide for a year before Rita caught them, made Zack watch her torture and kill his mother and then converted him. He was actually rescued by witch who was hunting in that area who distracted Rita enough for him to escape. There's no details on how he met up with Kimberly but Zack has been feeding from animals, blood banks, and live volunteers from the start. He has never killed." 

 

"See?" Billy says. "Harmless." 

 

"They know where Rita is," Trini says standing up. "We will follow them until they spill."

 

"They won't," Billy says shaking his head. "They fear her way more than they fear you."

 

"What's the plan? Harass them until they tell you?" Jason says. "It won't work Trini." 

 

"Now you're against me?" Trini says. 

 

"No of course not!" Jason says. "You know I want nothing more than to kill Rita, but these vamps can't help you." 

 

"It's the only lead we got," Trini says. "Now tell them where to find them."

 

"Trini..." 

 

"It's my final decision."

 

...

 

The party is roaring with life. None of the vamps pose a threat and most won't sense her since they are feeding from various human volunteers. Trini sneers. She can't fathom how humans willingly let vamps bite them. There is a whole fetish underworld of live human blood banks where vamps feed but never kill them. 

 

She spots Zack leaning against the wall feeding on a skinny blonde girl who is moaning and scratching down his back. If Zack is here Kimberly must be...

 

There. On the couch part of the round. The humans all sit and the vampires rotate feeding from different humans randomly. She is feeding of a buff tall man straddling his lap and he leans back eyes glazed over. Then she moves to a girl sitting on another couch blood dripping down her chin. 

 

The girl welcomes her with a smile and Trini recognizes her from one of her classes. What was her name? Clark. Amanda Clark! 

 

Kimberly straddles her and tilts her chin up. Trini watches entranced as Amanda licks the blood off Kimberly's chin then bares her neck. Kimberly sinks her teeth in and Amanda moans and arches into her as if it felt pleasurable and not painful. 

 

There's a chair in the corner, empty and obscured almost completely. She can only see it because her night vision is on. 

 

Kimberly stands up from Amanda who smiles and leans back in her seat. When Kimberly turns to walk to another couch Trini grips her wrist and yanks her hard to the obscured chair. 

 

She sits on the chair with Kimberly straddling her lap and her golden knife to her throat. "So you're the slayer huh?" 

 

Kimberly looks at her eyes red, blood dripping down her chin. "Came to finish the job?" 

 

"No, came for info," Trini says. "You pose no threat to even a healer witch." 

 

Kimberly smirks. "I am feeding right now, come back later."

 

Trini grips her wrist and tugs her back down when she tries to leave. "Is that what you want? To tell me what you know? Feed?" Trini puts the knife away and bares her throat. "Fine, go ahead but then you tell me where Rita is."

 

Kimberly leans down with a moan and inhales her. "You offer yourself so easily and readily, it's like there's a deep part of you that wants me to bite you." 

 

"I am a Kwan witch, I never want a filthy vamp's teeth in my body, but to kill Rita I would do anything," Trini spits out turning her face to look at Kimberly. Their faces are so close together their lips are almost touching and she can feel the heat of Kimberly's breath and smell the pungent odor of the blood on her face. 

 

"You're so desperate to be killed by Rita is what you are," Kimberly says. "Fine you wanna die, go ahead it's not my problem. I don't know where Rita is but I know where her second in command is. And he always knows where she is." 

 

Trini perks up. "Zedd? You know where Zedd is?" 

 

"He is extremely dangerous, almost as strong as Rita," Kimberly says. "Almost. If you survive him, maybe you can fight Rita. Though I doubt you'll actually win." 

 

"I don't need your fucking opinion, tell me where Zedd is!" Trini snaps. 

 

"You get what you want when I get what I want," Kimberly says with a low growl. 

 

Her body is trembling harshly trying to fight off her instincts and her lips brush against her neck. Trini shudders. But it's not disgust she realizes with wide eyes. It's arousal. 

 

She shakes it off and presses her knife to Kimberly's chest. "Go too far and you die. And you better tell me where to find Zedd afterwards." 

 

"Can you trust a filthy vamp?" Kimberly purrs seductively. 

 

Trini bites back a moan and presses her knife harder against Kimberly's sternum. "No." 

 

Kimberly growls lowly and then bites. Trini's body immediately arches up as pleasure shoots through all her senses. The pleasure tingles up from her toes and down from her throat until it focuses in her center. Kimberly is moaning and trembling above her feeling the euphoria of witch blood from the first bite and then she starts sucking. 

 

Trini thought the initial bite was intense until she starts sucking. She drops her knife in between them as her hands wrap around Kimberly's back digging her nails in. Kimberly moans harshly against her and grinds into her thigh while also grinding her thigh into Trini's throbbing hot center. 

 

Trini moans and scratches down Kimberly's back hard. Kimberly begins trembling hard and Trini knows she's cumming and God she's so beautiful and her thigh is desperately sliding against her harder and faster and...

 

"Ahh God!" Trini arches up trembling as an orgasm rips through her so hard she feels the chair crack from the impact. Everything stops and she gasps out releasing her hold on Kimberly. 

 

Kimberly backs away dazed, her eyes back to their normal color, and Trini's blood dripping down her chin. Trini feels wobbly and weak and can't even reach for her knife but she realizes she doesn't need it when Kimberly leans forward so their lips are inches apart. "Zedd is part of a circuit of feeding fests called Zeo. They set up parties every Friday Night in an abandoned warehouse on Galiger Street and he always goes. I don't know if Rita ever goes but I know Zedd is always there." 

 

Trini just blinks feeling her strength slowly start to come back. "So if I follow the Zeo circuit I'll find Zedd?" 

 

Kimberly nods. "Just don't let him bite you because I wanna be the only vampire that's ever done that to your _fucking_ beautiful throat." 

 

Trini gulps nervously but says, "And it'll be the only time you ever do." 

 

Kimberly smirks. "We'll see about that." Before Trini can respond Kimberly is kissing her and she's melting. She doesn't care that she can taste the metallic flavor of her own blood and whoever else she bit before. She doesn't even care that she can feel the sharp fangs with her tongue. She only cares that Kimberly is kissing her, their tongues swirling around, their bodies pressed flush together and grinding. 

 

"Trini!" 

 

Kimberly breaks the kiss and walks away with a seductive sway of her hips leaving Trini completely breathless. She only barely notices Zack watching them eyes wide from the corner he was before then blonde girl seated on the floor smiling in bliss. 

 

"Trini! Are you okay?" Jason and Billy are in front of her leaning over the chair. 

 

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" She tries to sound tough but instead it comes out weak and slurred. Kimberly and Zack watch her from the corner and Trini feels her blood burn. She can't be weak in front of these...vermin! 

 

Billy grabs Trini's knife, sheaths it and puts it back in Trini's jacket. "She's lost a lot of blood. She'll recover in like twenty minutes but I got a simple spell that will get her back right now." 

 

"Do it then," Jason says. 

 

Billy looks around. "We can't do it here, come on." 

 

Jason nods and carries Trini easily into his arms. Trini grits her teeth as they pass by Kimberly, who smirks, and Zack, who is laughing and giving her a high five. 

 

"When I recover," Trini breathes into Jason's neck as they run out, "I'm gonna kill them."

 

...

 

It's a random warehouse. In the middle of nowhere right beside an abandoned Krispy Kreme. The music is blaring so loudly the walls of the warehouse shake and in the front entrance a sign flashes the words "ZEO CRYSTAL." 

 

The people hanging out outside of the warehouse all have green crystal clothing and truthfully left little to the imagination. Vamps and humans mingle freely, laughing, drinking, and dancing. 

 

"We are horribly overdressed." 

 

Trini glances at Jason who takes off his shirt. "There I blend better." 

 

"This is too dangerous Jase, go wait in the car," Trini says. 

 

"Not a chance," Jason says shaking his head. "After what happened with Kimberly..." 

 

Trini rolls her eyes. "I allowed her to do that." 

 

"And what if she wouldn't have stopped?" Billy pipes in not taking off his shirt like Jason but rolling up his sleeves. "You'd be dead." 

 

"I knew she would stop," Trini scoffs. 

 

"No you didn't," Jason says. 

 

"And now you have a permanent reminder that you risked your life for this," Billy says pointing to the deep red scar of the bite on Trini's neck. 

 

Trini rolls her eyes and says, "You really couldn't magic it away?" She lifts the collar of her yellow button-up shirt higher to cover it. 

 

"There's no way to heal a vamp bite Trini you know that," Billy says. 

 

"If your mom sees it you're dead," Jason says. 

 

"She'll be less mad if I bring back Rita's ashes," Trini says cracking her fingers as they arrive to the entrance. 

 

The bouncers, an abnormally large vampire and a slender but tall human man with long brown hair sleeked back into a ponytail block the entrance. 

 

"Is your name on the list?" the human man says. 

 

The large vamp sneers. "There's no witches on the list." 

 

Billy gulps and backs away in fear. "We just wanna party man," Jason says swaying and draping an arm over Trini's shoulders. "They said this is the best party on the block."

 

"If you're not on the list you don't get in," the human bouncer says with a smirk tossing his ponytail over his shoulder. Oh Trini wants to punch him and she never wants to punch humans. 

 

"They're with us." 

 

The trio turns and sees Zack and Kimberly walk up. Trini bites her lip. My God she looks hot. Green crystal-like bikini top and jean short shorts that barely covers her perfect ass. Beside her Zack is in a black theme outfit: tight black skinny jeans with a few rips and a black leather vest left open. He has green crystal stretcher earrings and little crystals in his hair. 

 

Zack immediately grabs the human bouncer and licks his neck, "Tommy, nice to see you." 

 

Tommy melts like jelly and breathes out, "Zack." 

 

"You're bringing two witches and a human here?" The vamp bouncer says. 

 

Kimberly smirks at him and lowers Trini's collar roughly making her gasp. "She's mine."

 

The vamp bouncer smirks impressed and moves out of the way. "Is the slayer back?" 

 

Kimberly keeps the smirk on her face but her eyes betray the grief. Trini plays along with her game as she shrugs playfully and motions for them to follow her. 

 

The club is completely full and Trini immediately looks for Zedd. "Zedd is in the VIP lounge," Zack says into her ear pointing to the roped area. "It's been nice knowin' ya." 

 

Zack brushes past her and grabs Kimberly's arm before disappearing into the crowd. She does get to notice Kimberly's worried look but she shakes it off and focuses on her task at hand." 

 

"VIP lounge," Trini says marching towards it. 

 

Jason and Billy grip her arms to stop her. "Trini there's like 20 vamps in there," Jason says. "You can't just go in knife ablazing!" 

 

"You'll be dead before you even reach Zedd!" Billy says. 

 

"Then what then?" Trini snaps. 

 

"We'll distract you sneak in," Jason says. 

 

Trini nods and let's them pass. She sneaks around the side of the VIP ropes and waits for the right moment. The VIP area is illuminated by black light and there are vamps all around lounging on the sleek leather couches, laughing and sucking on humans. This is not like the party Kimberly and Zack were yesterday. Several humans were already dead lying in a pile on the floor. Trini grips her knife in anger but stays focused. She hears Jason and Billy talking to the vamp bouncers and she peeks in slowly. Zedd is unmistakable. 

 

He sits on top of a pile of dead humans, blood all over her chin and chest laughing maniacally. His curly black hair drops wildly all over his face and his eyes are deep dark blood red. 

 

"Alright you two, outta here!" The bouncers are yelling at Jason and Billy now shoving them towards the door. It's the perfect opportunity. Trini slides in through the ropes. She walks over the bodies and ignores the purrs or vamps as they eye her and lick their lips. 

 

She stops in front of Zedd and narrows her eyes not daring to reach for her knife while surrounded by vamps all around. 

 

"Trinity Kwan I've been waiting for you ya know," Zedd says licking his lips and snarling viciously. He's crazed like a wild animal. 

 

"Did you know that we've been drugging our meals trying to get that same..." Zedd stands and presses his body against Trini who shudders in disgust but doesn't back down. "Orgasmic feeling we do when we feed on witches. It's just not the same." 

 

"Where's Rita?" 

 

Zedd scoffs. "Straight to the point I see. I gotta say I'm impressed. You didn't even try to blend in or mask your scent, you marched right in here in a den full of vampires with a healer witch and a human as backup. Pathetic."

 

Trini smirks. "You really think I don't have a plan."

 

Zedd cocks an eyebrow and smirks in amusement. "You do?" 

 

Trini pulls out a small glass and tosses it on the ground causing a giant explosion of smoke. The entire VIP area completely blackens with the smoke and the vamps start coughing and running out. Trini's eyes flash yellow and she could clearly see Zedd turning his head back and forth trying to find her. 

 

Trini lunges forward knife first and stabs her knife into Zedd's stomach pushing him straight through a wall. 

 

They end up in a private room where the users hurriedly burst out of there in fear. Trini pushes Zedd hard until he's slammed against the wall. Zedd with the knife deep in his belly just laughs loudly and Trini looks at him incredulously. 

 

"You got spunk kid," Zedd says with a vicious bloody grin. "Little but feisty. You would make an incredible vampire." 

 

"I rather die than be a vampire!" Trini yells her hand illuminating bright yellow as she releases power. 

 

Zedd cries out and flails violently. He's not laughing anymore. "You're gonna pay for that."

 

"Where is Rita?" 

 

"She is expecting you," Zedd says sneering. "She always knew Guillermo Kwan's daughter would come after her. If you survive me you can find her at the cliffs. The tallest cliff of them all has a pool at the bottom. You jump in, swim to the bottom and it opens up into a cave. She'll be there." 

 

Trini pushes power again and Zedd screams in pain. She pulls the knife out and goes for the heart but Zedd is faster. He dodges it and punches her hard in the chest. The knife flies out of her hand and Trini flies into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Zedd follows her so when she makes the impact he immediately grabs her the hair and throws her back to the other side. She lands against the wall with a harsh crack feeling her ribs breaking. She barely has time to breathe before Zedd is attacking again. 

 

Trini rolls away before his foot crushes her skull and delivers a kick to his knee that is so hard  it snaps his leg. Zedd gets back on it as if nothing happened with a smirk on his face. 

 

Trini stands wincing at the sharp pain in her ribs and raises her fists to fight. Zedd launches at her again foot first and Trini catches it. She uses every ounce of strength she can to spin him around three times before launching him up to the ceiling. He hits the ceiling with loud crack and falls off to the ground. He lands in a crouch on the ground and pushes himself hard towards Trini like a rocket. 

 

He hits Trini directly in the chest and slams her through several walls until they break through the brick wall of the warehouse and end up in the alleyway. Everything hurts. Several bones are broken and there's so much blood pouring out of her it's running across her eyes and affecting her vision. 

 

Zedd grips her by the throat and slams her into the brick wall harshly. He laughs loudly. "How did you expect to ever face Rita when you couldn't even get past me? I'll be sure to leave your body on the front lawn for you mother to see just like I did with your dad. Oh how I loved feeding from him and hearing his cries of agony and his begs to please kill him." 

 

With a cry of rage Trini lifts her hand and her knife flies out of the building and into her hand. It brightens up bright yellow and she stabs it hard into his chest. 

 

Zedd chokes hard and stumbles back into the other wall. Trini's still screaming with rage hot tears spilling down her cheeks all the pain ignored as she pushes the knife deeper. 

 

Zedd's body turns to ash and Trini falls back onto the ground panting heavily. All the pain comes slamming back into her and suddenly she can't move. Her ribs and back aches, everything is blurry and her head hurts, and she can't move her leg. 

 

"Where's the witch? I sense her!" a voice calls from around the corner. 

 

"Find her and kill her!" another voice says. 

 

Everything is blurry but she can see a small army of vamps rounding the corner. "Lord Zedd is dead!" One of them says pointing at the dust. 

 

"Kill her!" 

 

They're charging her but Trini can't move. She can't even hold the knife in her trembling hands. 

 

The sound of tires screeching rings out behind them all. She sees Billy at the wheel screaming, looking terrified and Jason hanging out of the window holding a bright red semi-automatic gun shooting the vamps with the silver bullets. From the hole on the side of the building Zack and Kimberly run out. They stop for a moment looking at Zedd's dust in shock then they turn towards Trini. 

 

Kimberly nods at Zack who charges the line of vamps and attacks them viciously. Kimberly runs straight to Trini and carries her easily into her arms. Trini sees Zack jump into the car with Jason and Billy that drives away from a swarm of angry vamps with a loud screeching of tires before she feels a whoosh of air as Kimberly is jumping over the entire Krispy Kreme building to the forest on the other side. 

 

Kimberly zooms through the trees with a super speed that's not normal, Trini can't even move her head from the air pressure and is stuck with her cheek on Kimberly's chest. 

 

"I have a boost of strength," Kimberly comments as if reading her mind. "Had witch blood yesterday." 

 

Trini scoffs. "I thought you didn't wanna help."

 

"I don't," Kimberly says slowing to a stop in front of a remote cabin in the middle of the woods. "I just didn't want you to die."

 

"You care?" Trini says as Kimberly enters the cabin and lays her down on a small mattress in front of the fire place. 

 

She leans over her and slowly lick the blood off her cheek. "Maybe I just can't get enough of you," she murmurs against her face as she continues to lick the blood off. 

 

Trini's eyes flutter shut as she feels tingles shoot down her body and the cuts and wounds on her face begin to pucker up and close. "Is that why you're healing me?" 

 

Kimberly moves down to Trini's neck gently kissing the bite she had inflicted on her before slowly opening up her shirt and removing it gently along with her bra. "What's the point of saving your ass if you die by morning which is when your healer witch will arrive driving here. Zack is guiding them." 

 

"I didn't need you to save my...mm," Trini breaks off with a hum and Kimberly licks her chest, her arms, and stomach. The wounds close up with every swipe of her tongue and Trini keeps arching up.

 

"Can't do anything about broken bones," Kimberly says undoing her pants and sliding it down her her legs along with her underwear. "But at least I can stop the bleeding."

 

"While also enjoying a tasty meal," Trini snaps glaring at her. Thankfully her witch healing is already easing some of the pain and healing some of the more serious injuries but she still needs some help from Billy. 

 

"Are you always a bitch to people who wanna help you?" Kimberly says licking up her legs and closing all the wounds there. 

 

Trini let's a muffled moan and grips the mattress hard. "N-no, not to to people, yes to vamps."

 

"Vampires are not people?" 

 

"No, mmm, vampires are vermin." 

 

Kimberly pauses for a moment as she reaches the top of one leg, nods and then continues healing her wounds on the other leg. "Maybe you're right. That's why I'm gonna help you kill Rita."

 

Trini's head snaps downwards in surprise. "Oh now you wanna help me? Cause I killed Zedd? I've proven I'm capable of killing Rita." 

 

"No," Kimberly says rolling her tongue around Trini's knee. "Cause you barely killed Zedd and if you try to attack Rita you'll be dead before you get the first strike. You wanna kill Rita, you need backup of me, Zack, and your two guys, and you need a plan." 

 

"Hah," Trini scoffs. "Me teaming up with two vampires, a human, and a healer witch? What kind of plan would work with that?" 

 

"You're the vampire hunter, you figure it out," Kimberly says as she reaches the top of Trini's leg. The last wound is a large deep gash on her inner thigh that leads right up to her center. Kimberly gulps as she breathes in her delicious scent. She can see how wet Trini is and lick her lips to stop herself from drooling but then returns to her task at hand. 

 

She spreads Trini's legs apart and slowly licks the wound that on the inner thigh. All her senses are exploding. The euphoria of the witch blood, the scent of her arousal, the feeling of her body trembling and squirming and arching underneath her tongue. God she wants her. She wants her so bad. 

 

"I think there's one more wound," Trini says her voice shaky and cracky from arousal. 

 

Kimberly lifts her head watching the gash on the inner thigh pucker up and disappear completely. "Where?" she says looking up at Trini. 

 

Trini reaches down, grips Kimberly hair roughly and slams her face first into her hot core. Kimberly moans and without hesitation starts licking up and down her slit tasting every drop of her slick arousal. Trini's hand grips her hair so hard it actually hurts but she doesn't care. She keeps licking her hard and fast and swirling her tongue around Trini's clit. 

 

Trini arches up in pleasure ignoring the searing pain of her ribs and back. She has had sex plenty of times but no time ever felt like this. So intoxicating. So full body. She feels it everywhere, even her fingertips. 

 

When Kimberly wraps her mouth around her clit and sucks on it hard it's over. Trini is screaming, back arching, clawing at the ground as the orgasm surges through her leaving her a boneless shuddering mess. 

 

Kimberly stands suddenly, panting, hard eyes as black as night as she takes off her tiny shorts and thong and kicks them aside. 

 

Trini can barely breathe before Kimberly's thighs are on either side of her head. Trini surges up pulling Kimberly down onto her face and licking her wildly. Her tongue moves with ease across her lips slowly spreading them apart so she can slide into her slit. She slides it up and down swirling it around Kimberly's clit and down lower to push into her entrance. 

 

Kimberly grinds into her face and moans lowly putting her hands gently on Trini's forehead. "Mmm ohhh god, y-you have a f-fever."

 

"Don't care," Trini breathes wrapping her lips around Kimberly's clit and sucking in so hard Kimberly falls forward and barely catches herself with her hands on the wooden floor. Her cries grow louder and her body trembles. 

 

"Ohhh God yes yes yes I'm gonna cum baby don't ssstop, yes!" Kimberly slams her fist into the ground making a small crater as the orgasm rushes through her making her eyes roll back. Her body trembles hard and she throws herself off of Trini when she collapses in a breathless heap. 

 

Trini pants and wipes the juices off her cheeks and chin as Kimberly remains motionless on the ground beside her. Trini laughs suddenly making Kimberly pop her head up groggily to look at her. "What?"

 

Trini looks at her with a seductive smirk. "I just found another way to kill a vampire."

 

...

 

Billy spends over ten hours the following day healing Trini. He had to do several spells repeatedly because the damage was so extensive or the damage was worsened by the sexual activities she engaged in so soon after a vicious battle. 

 

Once Trini healed, Billy had to redo a few spells again because apparently a witch and a vampire can't have normal sex. 

 

By the time Trini is healed and the hormones have calmed Billy is passed out on a couch in the corner and Zack and Jason look annoyed. 

 

"I have a plan," Trini says. 

 

Everyone looks at her including Billy who wakes up at the sound of her voice. 

 

"A plan to kill Rita and it involves all of you," Trini says with a confident smirk. "There is a knife my dad used to have that is much more powerful than mine. My mom keeps it in her room. He called it 'Zordon.' I believe if he had that knife with him the day he fought Rita he would have won." 

 

"So you're gonna steal Zordon from your mom's room and kill Rita with it?" Jason says. 

 

"How are you even gonna get close enough to her to do it?" Zack says. 

 

"That's where you come in," Trini says grinning. "It's simple really. Jason we can infuse some of my powers into your bullets so your gun will do some actual damage, Kimberly and Zack you load up on human blood and fight her head on, and Billy you give us as much shield as you can to protect us from her attacks. With all four of us attacking I should be able to get close enough to stab her with Zordon."

 

"And what if she swats us all away like flies?" Kimberly says. "She is so powerful Trini. She is the first vampire. As old as the Earth. She has powers you can even begin to imagine."

 

"Kim's right," Zack says shaking his head. "I don't think we stand a chance."

 

"I don't either," Jason says. "But I say we try. Rita and her goons murdered my entire family and I would be either dead or a part of her coven if Trini didn't save me. I don't care if I die if it means killing that fucking bitch."

 

"Same," Billy says nodding. "When I got to my age of permanence which for witches is 20, I was happy cause I thought I would get to live for the rest of eternity as a 20 year old seeing all the great things people had to offer. All I saw was death and destruction and it's all because of Rita. She killed my entire coven. I'm the last healer witch."

 

Trini nods. "I need to avenge my father. I don't even care if I ever reach age of permanence, Rita needs to die. Are you in or not?"

 

Zack looks scared. "I-I d-don't know..."

 

"How many more centuries will we keep living in fear Zack?" Kimberly says with a heavy sigh. "As long as Rita is alive we will never be truly free."

 

Zack looks anguished but he nods. "Dying for freedom is not so bad."

 

Trini grins. "I'll steal the knife tonight. Tomorrow night we attack."

 

...

 

 

Stealing the knife is a breeze. June isn't really expecting it so it's not like she was watching it or even had locked up. Once Trini has her father's knife she leaves saying she was spending a couple of nights at Billy's. 

 

June doesn't argue or question it. She rather her daughter spend all her time at Billy's house then running head first into dangerous hunts against the most powerful vampires. 

 

She arrives back to the cabin at the crack of dawn. Billy and Jason are fast asleep on the couch and Zack is passed out on the mattress with empty bags of human blood around him. Trini had filled up two bags of her own blood to put in the freezer for Kimberly and Zack to drink tomorrow right before the fight so they'd have a boost of energy. 

 

She and Kimberly had been sharing the small bedroom in the back and she, similar to Zack has empty blood bags all around her but she is sitting on the bed awake. 

 

Her eyes convey so much and Trini is starting to be able to read her like a book. She knows what's happening. Blood bonding. One of the most despicable things vampires do to humans. It's different with witches cause they can become blood bonded and still remain in control of their free will. For human victims they become a slave to the vamps. The vamp feeds off them consistently and they become dependent on each other. The vamp can find no greater blood satisfaction than the blood of their human and the human becomes a slave to the vamp, feeling what they feel, practically reading their minds, wanting more than anything for their vamp to bite them again but also losing their free will to them. And of course vamps take advantage of that. 

 

Trini has seen so many times when she's killed a vamp and their blood bonded humans go so crazy with grief that they die within days. Thankfully witches can feel all that dependency without losing their free will but Trini doesn't want to become that. She is a Kwan witch. Her job is to hunt vampires not become blood bonded to one. 

 

Still she can't stop herself as she walks forward to the bed, kneels on it and bares her neck to Kimberly. In an instant Kimberly's chocolate eyes flash red and her fangs pop out with a snap. 

 

It's not like the first day on the bathroom floor where she was able to resist, she can't resist now. They are both slaves to their instincts and to each other. 

 

"I..." Trini hesitates biting her lip. She never, ever thought the first time she said this it would be to a vampire, but she can't help what she feels. "I love you."

 

Kimberly yanks Trini down on top of her and breathes out, "I love you too," before sinking her teeth into Trini's throat at the same exact spot as before. 

 

Pleasure explodes through Trini's body and she trembles hard gripping the sheets beside Kimberly's head. Beneath her Kimberly writhes as she starts sucking in the blood. Trini's hand slides down between their bodies and into Kimberly's underwear. 

 

Kimberly arches up and moans against her before also sliding her hand down into Trini's pants. 

 

It's way too constricted and not even remotely comfortable but it doesn't matter as they slide two fingers into each other with ease. 

 

Kimberly sucks in a new wave of blood and they both groan at the pleasure. They move together tightly pushing their fingers deeper and harder. 

 

Kimberly cums first crying out and trembling hard, releasing Trini from the bite. Trini cums almost immediately afterwards shuddering over Kimberly's body and collapsing on top of her. Trini passes out instantly and Kimberly remains there awake underneath her, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. 

 

Her love, her lust, her anger, her hate, her fear swirling around inside her and she hears the voice whispering in her head. A voice that she'll never forget even though it's been centuries. 

 

_"You know what to do."_

 

...

 

It is not hard to find the cliff that Zedd described. The chasm is deep and she can hear the water sloshing in the depths below. She looks back to Billy who is sitting in protective blue bubble chanting protective spells on their bodies. Jason is beside him looking nervous but holding his bright red gun to his chest. He has the special bullets lined up all around his body like Rambo and he looks determined. Zack and Kimberly stand beside the cliff looking down. Zack is in all black and even drew lines across his cheekbones like a football player and Kimberly in her short shorts and loose pink tanktop. 

 

Trini doesn't wear her typical button up shirt with jeans like always. Today she wears cargo pants that securely holds her knife and Zordon, and her father's favorite yellow plaid shirt lying open over nothing but a plain black sports bra. This is it. Moment of truth. 

 

The day Rita dies. 

 

Trini takes Jason with her and they all jump down the cliff except for Billy who stays in his bubble topside and continues to chant protection spells. They splash into the water then swim down all the way to the bottom until they break through the surface and tumble into a cave. 

 

The cave is solitary and completely silent. The light is dim and they can barely see but they walk forward nonetheless, slowly, quietly. 

 

Eventually they walk into a large clearing where a large metal space-ship like throne sits. And on the throne is Rita. 

 

She sits there with a feral grin and a skin tight green dress. Her nails are long and curved and she holds a long golden staff in her hands. 

 

"Trinity Kwan, daughter of Guillermo Kwan," Rita says standing. "I love it when the kids fall into their parents' footsteps. I really can't wait to see your mother come in here to die once I leave your mangled body on her doorstep with my name carved on your arm."

 

Trini pulls out her knife, leaving Zordon in her pocket for now. "Not a chance."

 

"Who do we have here?" Rita says walking down the rock steps in front of the throne. "Kimberly Hart? The infamous Slayer. Back? And Zachary, oh you have so much potential boy. And...a human? Interesting team you have here DeeDee..."

 

Trini flinches and grits her teeth hard. 

 

Rita smirks. "What? Surprised that I know the nickname your dad used to call you? He said it a lot in his dying moments. 'Oh DeeDee my baby girl I'm so sorry.' Poor little Guillermo."

 

"Go!" Trini cries out. 

 

Jason immediately begins shooting and and Kimberly and Zack charge Rita at full speed. 

 

Rita laughs as the bullets ricochet off of her like nothing and with one swipe of her staff both Kimberly and Zack are sent crashing into the rocks at the far end of the room. 

 

Trini and Jason freeze in horror. Rita smirks. She looks over to Kimberly and Zack who stand back up and says slowly and evenly, "you know what to do."

 

Before Trini can even process anything Zack has her in a headlock and Kimberly slams into Jason so hard he crashes into the rock wall and falls to the ground unconscious. 

 

"Wha--What are you doing!?"

 

Kimberly keeps her back turned away from Trini unable to look at her. "You're betraying me?" Trini cries. "Kimberly..."

 

"You should never trust a vampire," Rita says laughing maniacally. 

 

"I'm so sorry Trini, we don't have a choice, please try to kill her anyways, I'm sorry," Zack says into her ear lowly. 

 

Trini feels a harsh knee in her spine she falls to her knees screaming in agony. Billy's protection spells can't help her now. Zack kicks the knife out of her hands but purposely leaves Zordon in her pocket as he slams her onto the ground flat on her back. She feels a few bones snap from the impact but she is too shocked to feel the pain. 

 

The moment Zack steps away Rita is on top of her pressing her fiercely into ground. Trini can't move. It's like Rita tied her down with ropes. Her disgusting hot breath is in her face and she can't breathe. 

 

"Look," Rita says turning Trini's face harshly towards Kimberly. "She betrayed you. You love her. You're blood bonded to her and she betrayed you! Didn't you tell her why you became the Slayer of Witches Kimberly? The best witch hunter in all history? Didn't you tell her about Davina Kwan, the very first Kwan witch who started the line of witches and is Trini's great great great great grandmother?"

 

Trini lets out a painful sob. "Can you even look at me?" 

 

Kimberly doesn't move an inch. 

 

"Didn't you tell her that Davina Kwan in her desperation to kill me sold you to me as a slave in order to find me?" 

 

Trini freezes at Rita's words. A witch, sacrificing a human? But...

 

"That's why it was so easy for me to break you and control you as my slave and train you to be the dangerous assassin you are. You killed 700 witches looking for Davina Kwan or any of her children but you never found one so you gave up. And now destiny gave you a chance, to get revenge on the Kwan lineage for what they did to you..."

 

"You were the one who tortured her," Trini screams out struggling against her. "My ancestor acted wrong yes but you are the one who damaged her."

 

"You poor delusional child," Rita coos teasingly. "Even after she betrayed you in this way you still defend her? A stupid, hopeful fool. Just like your father."

 

In an instant Trini grips Zordon from her pocket and stabs it at Rita's chest. Rita grips her wrist before the knife penetrates her and snaps it with one sharp twist. Trini cries out in pain as Rita tosses the knife to the side. It lands near Kimberly's foot who moves finally to bend down and pick up the knife. 

 

"I'm sorry Trini," Kimberly says softly.

 

Trini just lets out a painful cry. Rita raises her staff and it turns into a long jagged golden sword. "This is what I used to kill your father and carve my name on his arm and what I will use on you."

 

Trini screams in panic as Rita lifts her arm and presses the blade of the sword to Trini's skin. 

 

"We knew the plan wouldn't work."

 

Rita stops and glances at Kimberly. "What?"

 

Kimberly looks at her fiercely with dead eyes black as night. "We knew the plan wasn't gonna work. So when Trini went to steal Zordon we made another plan."

 

Before Rita could even begin to process what Kimberly is talking about, Billy jumps out from behind a rock wall releasing a giant blue ball of energy straight into Rita's chest. 

 

As Rita falls onto her butt off of Trini, Jason jumps up suddenly and starts shooting Rita in the face as Zack zooms from the side and yanks Rita's staff right out of her hands. 

 

Rita is still swatting away Jason's bullets trying to stand up when Kimberly tosses Zordon to Trini yelling out, "Go!"

 

Trini lunges forward her hands exploding with yellow energy as she grabs Zordon in midair and plunges it straight into Rita's heart. 

 

Rita screeches so loudly the entire cave begins to the shake from the impact. Rocks begin falling all around them as Rita explodes into a giant cloud of ash. Zack grabs Jason and zooms out of the cave taking Billy on his way out. 

 

"For a moment I thought you really did betray me," Trini says standing up and crying out when she tries to step on her broken foot.

 

Kimberly steadies her and uses her super speed to zoom them out of the cave. "Sorry I could't tell you, you are a run head first into things kind of person and... a really shitty liar."

 

"Hey!"

 

...

 

Trini sighs deeply as Kimberly cuddles up to her neck and kisses her throat gently. Trini gulps baring it slightly to her wanting nothing more than the delicious feel of her bite. 

 

"The target has been spotted," Zack's voice in their ear makes them break apart on the long bench in the back of the van. 

 

They look to the front of the van at Billy who says, "this guy is the last guy in Rita's coven. All the other vamps are either dead or part of Kim and Zack's coven of non-killing vamps."

 

"Who woulda thought that the Kwan witches would unite vamps and witches like that huh?" Jason says. "After this dude is toast let's go on a vacation. The best vampire hunting team in the world should get a break." 

 

"Agreed bro," Zack says. "We should visit China, I haven't seen it in like two centuries man." 

 

"I would love to see China," Billy says. 

 

"Would you guys shut up," Trini says tapping her ear piece. "This line is for hunt business only. Let's talk about vacation ideas after we finish this guy off."

 

"Now we're talkin!" Zack says cheerfully. "Me and Jase are in position ready when you are."

 

"Protection spells in place," Billy says. "Go for it Trini and Kim."

 

Trini takes out Zordon ready for battle and glances over at Kim who opens the back of the van and crouches into a launching attack position. Trini grips her hand and says, "After this I expect a lot of orgasms."

 

"Don't expect anything less than 10," Kimberly says. 

 

"Hunt business only you horny bitches," Zack says. 

 

"Ready for the last hunt?" Trini says. 

 

After a scattered yes from all the teammates, Trini and Kimberly launch out of the van with a resounding, "GO!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story, I know Power Rangers is kinda losing it's steam fanfic wise but I hope you'll still drop a kudos or comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
